


On The Quiet

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Inspired by the scene where Dean pushes Jack up against the wall and shushes him in 14x6, Optimism. What if Dean did that for an entirely different, filthy reason? ;) Established Jack/Dean.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	On The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonardhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/gifts).



> This is because dragonardhill is a dirty enabler. I love and hate you in equal measure for bringing to my attention the thirst for Winkline on Tumblr which I was unaware of, but now my eyes have been opened to the demand. I shall happily fall down this rabbit hole because we need so much more of Jack with one or both of his Winchester daddies! xD

Sam, Dean and Jack have been researching for hours, coming up with precisely zero workable leads. It’s gone past late and into early and Jack’s eyes are drooping, the only thing keeping his head from sagging down onto his chest is the fact his elbow is propping it up, chin resting on his palm. Dean glances quickly at Sam, who like the adorable nerd he is, still studying despite the purple bags under his eyes, too stubborn to give up and go to bed like they all should have done hours ago, then looks back at Jack.  
  
The Nephilim’s long, pale neck is tilted away from Dean in a way that calls out, open, vulnerable and completely exposed to him. His normally smooth, perfectly styled hair is disheveled from where he’s been running his hands through it in frustration, and his plump bottom lip has gone from its usual soft pink to almost red where the kid has been chewing on it while he reads. The combination has had Dean at least half hard for the past couple of hours, but when the kid says he’s finally calling it a night in a voice that’s low and scratchy, rough like when Dean’s been allowed to fuck his throat, it’s all the older man can do not to moan out loud right there as his cock fills, completely.  
  
Both brothers bid Jack goodnight and Dean gives it enough time for Jack to change into his PJ’s and brush his teeth, then says his own goodnight to Sam. His baby brother waves him off with a promise to turn in after this last book that he’s part way through. Dean surreptitiously adjusts his jeans so he’s tenting them a little less obscenely and heads off to find Jack.  
  
The kid is just leaving the bathroom, dressed in those ridiculous Star Wars PJ’s that make him look so young and innocent that Dean feels the now familiar pang of guilt for what they do in the dark or when they’re alone for any length of time, along with a wave of sheer lust because _fuck_ if those qualities don’t make him harder with the _dirtybadwrong_ of it all.  
  
As soon as he’s close enough he drags Jack around the corner into a corridor where they’ll have a little more privacy, the fact they’re on a timetable, and the potential of discovery adding an extra thrill to it.  
  
“Dean, wha-?” Jack manages to get out before the older man slams their lips together, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside the inhumanly hot cavern of the kid’s mouth. He puts one hand against the wall next to Jack’s head and the other reaches down to palm at the young Nephilim’s soft cock. Once the initial shock wears off Jack starts to kiss back, his tongue tangling with Dean’s, showing off everything the older man taught him, an arm around Dean’s back and palming the hunter’s solid cock through his jeans, “What’s brought this on?” he asks when they break for air, “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”  
  
“Fucking teasing me all night,” Dean rumbles from deep in his chest, his blood heating up as Jack’s cock, long and slender like the rest of him, stiffens quickly underneath his hand, “messing your hair up, biting on your lips… only _I_ get to make you look like that, you got it, kid?”  
  
Jack shakes his head, baby blues staring earnestly back at him, “I didn’t do it on purpose, Dean, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Shh,” Dean says, finger in front of his own mouth, “gotta be quiet, Sammy could be here any minute.”  
  
Jack lets out a gust of minty fresh breath over Dean’s face, his eyelids flickering over dilating pupils as he presses his lips together in an attempt to cover the small moan that the older man still hears because of their close proximity.  
  
“You like that idea, huh?” Dean says, slipping his hand inside Jack’s pants to curl his fingers around the kid’s cock, hard, smooth and almost burning hot to the touch. His own jerks inside his jeans and he can feel his boxers growing damp from his prolonged arousal, “You like the idea of Sammy catching us, seeing what his good little boy really gets up to when he’s not around?”  
  
Jack nods, his breath hitching when Dean’s thumb rubs the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock, “Yes,” he pants, fumbling at the older man’s fly and working his hand inside denim and cotton, “he needs to know I’m not a kid, anymore, Dean, I don’t need treating like one!”  
  
Dean drops his head to Jack’s shoulder, groaning at the feel of soft, clammy skin around his dick, unable to stop the rocking of his hips to fuck into the tunnel of the kid’s fist, “Not like this you’re not, you’re a big boy, now… _my_ big boy, ain’t that right, sweetheart?” he coos.  
  
Jack’s grip on Dean’s shirts tightens as the older man thumbs the slit of his cock, spreading the slick he finds there around the head before gathering more and working it down his shaft, pumping more firmly in a way he knows his surrogate son likes, “Yes, Dean, your big boy,” he whines, hips jerking forward to try and increase the pace.  
  
“Nuh uh,” Dean says, working his own hips in counterpoint to Jack’s hand, pushing himself closer to the edge. He leans into the kid’s neck and licks a hot stripe up it, scraping his teeth over the tastiest part, “what’s my name when we do this?” he prompts.  
  
“Daddy...I’m daddy’s big boy when we do grown up things,” Jack moans, followed by “oh fuck!” when Dean’s hand speeds up as a reward.  
  
“Damn right you are!” Dean growls, possessiveness and a zing of pleasure running down his spine hearing the words, especially hearing Jack swear. He steps closer to the lithe body in front of him until only inches separate them, their knuckles almost brushing as they work each other's cocks at a more desperate rate, “You gonna come for daddy?” he asks, slipping his free hand under Jack’s shirt to rub and pull on a perky nipple. A whimper falls from Jack’s soft mouth at the added stimulation, eyes scrunched up and a crease in his forehead that Dean knows means he’s on the edge, still inexperienced enough to be able to hold out...for now. The older man wants to make this last, drag it out and draw more sounds from the kid as he learns about stamina but he’s too close, himself, feeling like he’s been on edge for hours ever since those first strands of hair fell loose over Jack’s forehead and Dean’s mind went straight to how that happens soon after the kid starts bobbing his head up and down over the thick cock he loves sucking so much.  
  
“Close,” Jack moans, his hips bucking, a steady stream of pre-come slicking Dean’s hand and making obscene wet noises as the older man works him faster, “ _please_!” he sobs.  
  
Dean tugs harder at the hard nub of Jack’s nipple before he moves across to repeat the actions on the other. He shifts his other hand to concentrate on the top half of the kid’s dick, fingers tight as he works the head, feeling it swell and jerk.  
  
“Do it, sweetheart,” Dean rasps, “come for daddy!” No sooner have the words left his mouth than wet heat covers his hand and he slams their lips together to swallow down Jack’s moans and whimpers as he wrings every last drop out of him. When he thinks the loudest noises are done he pulls back to look at his boy. He’s flushed, sweaty, panting and his half open eyes are shimmering as they change from the gold he can never control when he comes, back to his regular blue. Dean’s cock jerks at the sight of it, the extra thrill of knowing he’s the one to bring out that side of Jack’s nature through pleasure, alone.  
  
“You, too,” the boy says, his hand tightening around the older man’s aching shaft.  
  
It only takes a few more thrusts, heat and pressure building to a crescendo and Dean’s unable to hold back his own grunts and moans of the kid’s name as he goes crashing over the edge, coming hard all over them both. His chest burns as he gulps down air, releasing Jack’s softening cock.  
  
Even as their mess soaks into their clothes and leaves their hands sticky, Dean can’t bring himself to care. Jack’s soulful blue eyes crinkle at the corners as he offers a broad smile, always so happy when he does something that pleases the eldest Winchester, and Dean’s chest flutters and warms.  
  
He knows this thing between them is all kinds of fucked up, he knows nobody else will understand it but when he and Jack are together like this, just for a short time there’s no outside world full of evil, death, destruction and pain. He knows it won’t last, _can’t_ last, reality will soon come crashing back around them, but for now he just wants to enjoy their stolen moments of something as close to happiness as they’re going to get for the time being. Why should either of them be denied that?  
  
They both startle at the sound of Sam clearing his throat, an uncomfortable sound that Dean knows from years of experience is his brother’s awkward embarrassment, “Night,” he mumbles, quickly closing the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
